The Last Letter
by lostrevelations
Summary: As seasons came and went, memories lay forgotten and words were put to rest. As days turned into nights, and nights into days, time passed on endlessly, waiting, waiting for their worlds to collide, to turn, and to change for better and worse.


Summary: As seasons came and went, memories lay forgotten and words were put to rest. As days turned into nights, and nights into days, time passed on endlessly, waiting, waiting for their worlds to collide, to turn, and to change for better and worse.

Prologue: The Fallen Angel

_Time passes on, unable to stop. Not for those who have ever wished for change, not for those who have ever felt regret, or for those who have ever known pain. Life never ceases to exist, it continues, ongoing by the very air we need, the very air we crave. In the midst and times of chaos, destruction draws near. Underneath the burning flames, lies the angel. An angel of not only love, life, hope, and faith but death and darkness as well. An angel who has fallen, and may never be awakened. _

_"The fiend with all his comrades fell then from heaven above. Through as long as three nights and days, the angels from heaven into hell; and them all the Lord transformed to devils, because they his deed and word would not revere."_ Caedmon, _Creation: The Fall of the Rebel Angels (C.A.D. 670)_

The first few rays of sunlight peaked through the dreary sky. As most of the world slept, she stood there, still and silent, just at the edge of the steep cliff. One step forward and she would have fallen off. A soft breeze blew around her, gently lifting a few strands of her silky auburn hair into the air. She continued to stand there, not moving, gazing deep into the darkness.

Something stirred within her emerald coloured eyes, the most extraordinary shade of green. Perhaps it was fear, anger or something else no one would ever know. She closed them, but no other movement was made. There she was, eyes shut and lips slightly parted with her hair blowing softly around her. It was picture of pure innocence, of pure beauty, something no one could withstand or withhold. Deeply intriguing indeed.

The scene was something so exotic, so unusual yet so beautiful. The girl resembled a doll, mysterious and indescribable, drawing everything into her exceptional beauty and elegant grace. Alluring, prepossessing, she still did not make a move. So statuesque, so exquisite, the very image of some goddess come to life. And still she stood there, as if waiting for the world to turn and change, for time to stop. As if waiting for something to happen, something to re-appear out out of the middle of nowhere.

The wind blew gusts here and there and the simple yet elegant white dress she wore swirled around her. Her feet were bare and she almost resembled a lost child, vulnerable and traumatizing. She looked so fragile, so light as if the wind could just lift her up into the sky. She would have been any man's dream, any man's desire, any man's very soul.

Silence seemed to drag on forever until suddenly, out of nowhere, her eyes flew open. They were now filled with fear and the peaceful serenity was destroyed in an instant. She made no distinct movement, but her eyes scanned the horizon nervously and uncertainly. Anxiety and dread seemed to fill her as she continued to gaze out into the distance.

Then without warning, she stepped backwards and lifted her hands up, as if praying to the sky, to the heavens, begging for forgiveness. The wind, which had been nothing but a small breeze before had now grown into something much more. It blew mercilessly around her, as she kept her hands raised. They fell to her side within moments, and she disappeared under the whirling blasts of air.

Sand from her surroundings rose up around her, adding to what seemed like destruction. The small breezes had appeared to turn into what was possibly a tornado. Then as quickly as everything had all started, it vanished. Still, the girl stood there in the stony silence. It was as if life was holding it's breath. Then, wings began to appear. Dazzling white wings, emerging inch by inch from her backside until they grew to their full length.

With a powerful flap, she rose into the air, gently beating them against her. She had not flown more then a few feet, when her wings were shattered and instead, replaced now, with black ones. The girl seemed to cry out, then she was silenced and began to slowly fall.

A black whirlpool materialized and she began to get sucked in. Her startling emerald eyes betrayed her emotions and then, she stopped struggling and began to fall into the obscureness. Her eyes closed ever so slowly and her arms fell limply to the side. The wings on her back folded and she descended into pitch black darkness, a fallen angel who was gone, banished and perhaps never to return.

Authors Note: This is the prologue, which is why it is so short and perhaps somewhat boring. The next chapter will be much, much longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. I hope to make it a good one so please review. I will try to update soon as well. Thanks!


End file.
